By the Light of a Blue Flame
by Scorpionlord94
Summary: When a tragic accident leaves Kya dead, her son Arrluk comes to live with Tenzin in Republic City. When the Agni Kai start expanding their territory rapidly, Arrluk must figure out what connection the triad has with his mother's death, and how the strange rumors of lethal new firebenders who can produce blue fire ties in.
1. Chapter 1

The photograph was old. Over the long years, it had yellowed and curled at the edges, and the travel and frequent wear gave the premonition that it had seen many more years than it had.

A single teardrop formed, shining in the dim light, and fell off a bridged nose onto the picture. In the slightly damp spot there was a woman, middle aged, wearing a water tribe dress, with her grey hair done up in a water tribe style. Her face was angled and sharp. It gave the slightest glimmer of old beauty, worn away by time. Next to her was an elderly woman, similar in appearance, who very easily could have been her mother. The older woman's hair was the same shade of grey and formed two loops that framed her kind, weathered face.

On her other side stood a man with a blue arrow on his head. A greying beard followed the line of his chin. He was clad in yellow and orange robes, and a wooden bead necklace was just visible around his neck.

Arrluk put the photograph into the pocket of his sealskin jacket. She helped me make this. His flecked grey eyes screwed shut, the tears that had been welling there spilling over and snaking down his face.

He wiped his eyes on the soft, warm fur of the sleeve. The ship would be docking

soon.

The bay was calm, its deep blue waters would have been as smooth as glass if not for the narrow ship cutting its way through them. Arrluk leaned over the railing, breathing deeply. The fresh air that blew off of large bodies of water cleared his thoughts.

His bag that held all of his possessions sat on the deck next to him. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder when he heard the creak of the old ship's boards behind him. The captain of the ship strolled by, then stopped when he noticed Arrluk. Arrluk put his hands together and bowed. "I can't thank you enough, Captain. I truly appreciate you going out of your way to drop me in Republic City."

"Anything for the son of Kya," he rumbled in a deep, hearty voice. "I was so devastated to hear about her. She was so respected among the water tribes."

"It was here it happened. Republic City. She was vacationing. They said she was hit by a Satomobile late at night. Could've happened to anybody."

"I'm so sorry. You take care. You're a fine young lad."

Arrluk bowed his head again and leaned out over the bay again. He looked up at the statue of his Grandfather. The light of the setting sun, set purple by the waters of the sea created a beautiful, mottled color on the green metals of the statue.

"It was a Satomobile accident. So why do I feel like I need revenge?"

The ship pulled up next to the dock 20 minutes later. Arrluk helped tie the ship down, then leapt down onto the wooden dock to meet his greeting party.

Master Tenzin stood at the edge of the dock, his family behind him. Arrluk rushed into his embrace, the flowing fabric of his Uncle's airbender robes enveloping him. "I missed you, Uncle Tenzin."

Tenzin's voice was laced with sadness as he said, "I missed you too. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine."

"Good. I was so crushed to hear about Kya. She had been in my home, eating and laughing just hours before."

Arrluk turned, fresh tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes wet as well.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Uncle Tenzin."

"No need to thank me. After the tragic death of your father all those years ago, and now Kya… The least I could do is offer you a roof over your head."

"You don't know how much it means to me. I'll never forget your kindness."

"We're honored to have you under our roof." Tenzin turned back to the rest of his family, who were climbing into Oogi's saddle and responded to his wife's call. "Coming, dear."

He gave Arrluk one last sad look and said, "You can take any free room you like. We're off to see how my mother is doing. We should be back within three weeks, depending on what she needs."

Tenzin strode away and climbed into the crest where Oogi's neck and head met. "Yip yip." With a thrust of his furry tail, Oogi ascended, then turned and flew off to the south.

Arrluk was waving goodbye when a girl who had been watching from afar walked up to him. She had a confident strut, almost cocky. She wore a sweater not dissimilar to his, with the hood pulled up. She was obviously from the water tribe, from her hair to her clothes.

"Arrluk, right?" She offered her hand. "My name's Korra."

Arrluk shook the outstretched hand. She had a strong grip. "Nice to meet you, Avatar."

She brushed and strand of hair out of her face and said, "I'm so sorry about your mother. She was a very nice woman."

Arrluk nodded, but remained silent.

"I'll let you go get settled. Nice to meet you!" Korra hurried off toward the structure known as Air Temple Island.

Arrluk went the same way, marveling at the graceful architecture of the building. The way each floor flowed into the next was amazing, it was more a work of art than a structure. The colors blended together into a beautiful hazed of reds and blacks. Arrluk already liked this place.

Korra saw Arrluk go up the stairs to the living quarters from the courtyard. She liked Arrluk. He was nice, even though he didn't talk much. He was average looking, with his dark hair swept back from his angled face. He looked a lot like Kya.

But his eyes… They were grey, like chips of flint, but they had flecks of icy blue in them. They were very peculiar eyes, intelligent and deep. Very mysterious….

There you go again, Korra. Making opinions on people you barely know. She scolded herself. I'll just have to get to know him better.

Arrluk swept his hand along the banister, a dark piece of wood that curved all the way from the bottom of the staircase up to here, the very top of the tower. There was only one room, but it was large and open. Mats covered the floor. There was a bed in one corner, but other than that the room was bare of furniture. An open window dominated one wall, letting in a cold draft.

Arrluck went over and shut the window. The lights of the city were coming on, casting a warm glow about the room.

Arrluck kicked off his boots and fell into the bed, too tired to change into something more comfortable.

He dreamt of his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky over Republic City was an unusually deep blue that night. Like an ocean dotted with twinkling stars, it almost seemed like you could be swallowed up by the yawning maw of the sky.

Republic City was wrapped in the darkness that the sky cast forth, like a shroud. Downtown was litten up brightly, with street and city lights sending out a protective shield against the hostile sky.

The other parts of the city weren't so fortunate.

The heart of the Agni Kai Triad's territory was swaddled in the pervading darkness, but the thugs don't mind. They're all gathered together in the old, abandoned warehouse that serves as their headquarters.

The warehouse had undergone an overhaul when the Agni Kais chose to use it. An extra wing was added, where the high-ranking members of the triad lived. The main body of the warehouse was used as a gathering place; gang members could come and go as the pleased.

But tonight, attendance was mandatory. Any no-shows would be hunted down. A message was about to be sent.

There is little threat of police interference. The warehouse is in the section of the city even metalbenders are reluctant to patrol. Going at night would be a death sentence. Republic City is portrayed as the forerunner of peace and prosperity, but not all of it is as perfect as the law would have you believe.

It was here, on that night, that the leader of the Agni Kai Triad swept over to the ornate railing of the balcony and called, "My brothers and sisters! Here tonight, we send a message to Republic City!"

The crowd roared their assent. All eyes were on the man above.

"As some of you may know, the police have recently announced that we are no longer a pertinent threat."

The mass of triad members erupted like a volcano, boos and hisses raining down.

"But they're wrong. DEAD wrong. May I introduce the newest members of our family. Masaru and Ryuu…"

Two men, in their early twenties at the oldest stepped in. They were obviously brothers, both with long, dark hair and mistrustful eyes. They stayed in the shadows, out of sight.

"And Vikram."

An older man stepped in, who easily could have been their father. His hair was greying, swept back away from his face. He wasn't tall and had an agile build, but he sent a message of power. He looked as if he'd kill you as soon as look at you.

Vikram stepped over to the edge with an air of confidence, bordering on arrogance. He looked out over the sea of humans, his cold eyes taking in every detail before darting to the next scene. Behind the harsh amber gold exterior, his eyes hid intelligence, cunning and deadly precision.

Vikram dragged his prisoner up to the railing for all to see.

Another uproar of boos from the triad.

Vikram spoke next, taking the leader by surprise. He was usually a very quiet man.

"After tonight, there will be little left of the Triple Threat Triad." His voice sent a chill down the spines of many in the audience. "We will wipe them all out and claim their territory for the Agni Kais, starting with their leader."

Lightning Bolt Zolt was close to panic. His eyes were darting back and forth, and sweat was running down his pale face in rivulets.

When the gag that had previously silenced him was removed, he started speaking. "You'll never get away with it. My triad will destroy you." He was cut off by Vikram.

"Today is the start of something great, my friends." A sardonic grin crossed his face, and a blue flame appeared in his palm.

The walls of the old warehouse were painted a sickly beautiful azure by the flame as Lightning Bolt Zolt's final screams bounced off of them.

On the other side of the city, miles away, Arrluk awoke in a cold sweat, a haunting shriek ringing in his ears.

Arrluk got out of bed and dressed in his tunic. His nerves were bristling, but he couldn't place why. Whatever dream he had, it had shaken him up badly. He needed to calm his nerves.

He hurried down the stairs quietly, although the only one sleeping was Korra, who was on the other side of the island.

The courtyard was still, silent as a crypt. Arrluk's boots didn't make a sound as he walked to the rocky shore. The tide was at its low point, sliding in and out with the soft rustling sound that waves make.

The air was crisp, blowing fresh off the waters of the bay. Arrluk breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the brisk air. His anxiety started to ebb away, but a small knot remained in his chest, like a seed of worry. "Why am I so anxious?" He said aloud.

A stray thought caught in his mind, that momentarily pushed away his troubles. "Push and pull the water." He started rolling his wrists, reaching out to the bay. "Just like the tides." The water of the bay rolled back and forth with his motions. His eyes closed and he flowed with the water, moving the same way as the bay. Everything would be all right in the end. He just had to…

His thoughts were interrupted by a long, screaming wail. "Argh!" Arrluk opened his eyes and looked out over the bay. The water had formed large waves, the foamy whitecaps rolled into the rocks with a rhythmic splash. When he let go of the water, the waves returned to normal height. "I must have been really agitated."

The scream of the police siren came again, echoing throughout the city. One of the zeppelins had taken flight, pursuing some unknown disturbance.

Arrluk looked toward the city. Something big was happening.


End file.
